


Una tarde de amor

by Krysak19



Category: Ninguno
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysak19/pseuds/Krysak19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un día cansado, llegar a tu casa del trabajo y que te reciba tu novia con todo su amor, es la mejor forma de reanimarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una tarde de amor

El día de hoy fue cansado, pero a pesar de que mi cuerpo pide llegar a mi casa y tirarme a dormir, sé que lo ignorare. Cuando llego, mi novia me recibe como siempre, con un abrazo y un beso en los labios, creo que sus labios son una fuente de energía para mí, puede encenderme y no puedo esperar a tenerla entre mis brazos. Le sonrío y me doy cuenta que trae una blusa nueva, abraza su cuerpo de manera perfecta, dejándome ver cada curva de su hermosa figura.  
Entro a la recámara para cambiarme la ropa mientras ella se va a la cocina. Ansío probar la comida que está preparando. Al bajar las escaleras lo primero que ataca a mis sentidos es el aroma de una deliciosa cena y el canto alegre de una hermosa voz. Entro a la cocina, me siento en una silla y me recargo contra la mesa para presenciar el hermoso espectáculo. Ella con una gran maestría se pasea por la cocina, siempre con una sonrisa, y yo observo atentamente cada uno de sus sutiles movimientos. No puedo evitar hipnotizarme con esa bella figura.  
Ella prepara la mesa y sirve la comida, yo le pregunto si necesita ayuda pero me dice que ya ha terminado. Espero a que venga a sentarse y yo aprovecho para ver sus hermosas piernas que deja al descubierto al vestir solamente unos cortos short de mezclilla y un cinturón que sólo adorna más su cadera. Le cuento cómo estuvo mi día y le hago pequeñas bromas para verla sonreír. Cuando ella habla lo único que puedo ver son sus hermosos ojos y cuando come, no me pierdo el momento en que ella utiliza su lengua para limpiar esos labios que tanto me encantan.  
Después de cenar nos pasamos a la sala, ella se sienta a mi lado, sube sus piernas juntas sobre el sillón, abraza un cojín contra su pecho y se distrae con la TV. Por fin encontré una interesante película de drama y comenzamos a verla. No imaginábamos que habría algunas escenas cortas pero atrevidas. De todas formas continuamos viéndola y, después de un tiempo, noté que ahora ella abrazaba con más fuerza el cojín. Además, me di cuenta que en momentos muy breves ella volteaba a verme y rápidamente regresaba la mirada a la pantalla. Su cara estaba sonrojada y mordía su labio inferior nerviosamente.  
Siempre ha sido un poco dudosa para empezar el contacto cuando de algo físico se trata, pero la conozco y se lo que está pensando, así que evito que se torture a sí misma tratando de encontrar la forma de como iniciar, así que le acaricio la pierna utilizando las yemas de mis dedos y ella voltea sonrojada. Subo lentamente mi mano hasta su rodilla, me acerco, le acaricio la mejilla y la beso suavemente, primero tiernamente. Ella suelta el cojín y me rodea con sus brazos. Pongo mis manos en su espalda y la acorralo contra el brazo del sillón y ahora estoy encima de ella con mis piernas a sus costados. Voy de sus labios a su barbilla y luego a su cuello, respirando su esencia, mientras una de mis manos soporta mi peso y la otra viaja desde su cintura hasta su cabello. Su respiración se acelera y escucho su voz soltar leves gemidos.  
Me levanto un poco sobre ella y comienza a desabrocharse la blusa lentamente, mientras la veo como va descubriendo su pecho. Deja la blusa a medio abrir, lo suficiente para poder ver sus pechos, mi mano acaricia su cuello y su hombro bajando por su clavícula y acariciando ligeramente con la punta de mis dedos la parte expuesta de sus pechos, son suaves y ligeramente más chicos que los míos pero eso no importa, para mis ojos son perfectos.  
Ella voltea su cabeza hacia su izquierda dejándome ver la tensión de su cuello y yo, sin poder controlarme, beso primero atrás de su oído y luego bajo a su cuello, provocando que su respiración se vuelva aún más intensa. Entonces trazo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta donde estuvo mi mano, provocando que ella se arquee ligeramente y sus manos se posen con fuerza sobre mi cabello.  
Ahora mis dos manos sujetan sus pechos mientras los aprieto contra mi cara y beso la parte entre ellos. Termino por abrir su blusa, bajo mi mano por su cintura y la atraigo hacia mí, hasta tenerla en una posición recta, quedando a milímetros de mi boca pero no la beso, sólo la rozo y respiro el aire que exhala mientras le deslizo la blusa por los hombros y mis manos acarician su espalda.  
La miro a los ojos le desabrocho el brasier y ella se lo quita mirando ligeramente hacia abajo guiando mi mirada y ahora ya no puedo quitar la vista de esos perfectos montes, así que la vuelvo a acostar y empiezo a besarle esos rosados botones erectos, que hacen un excelente juego con su piel blanca. Con su boca vuelve a hacer su hermoso canto de gemidos que no hacen más que provocarme. Mi mano masajea y retuerce un poco el pecho que no está siendo atendido por mi boca y sólo veo el perfecto contraste de nuestra piel.  
No queriendo quedarse atrás, sus manos toman el final de mi playera, la alzan y yo tengo que despegarme de esos perfectos pechos para dejar que me la quite, pero al regresar a ella es una sensación increíble porque ahora toda nuestra parte superior se toca directamente, tratando de fundirnos en un solo ser. Con cada respiración puedo sentir como junta sus suaves pechos contra los míos y se siente tan bien.  
Así que, mientras ella sólo me acaricia pasando sus manos por donde le place, yo comienzo a descender con besos sobre su piel y me doy cuenta que escucharla vocalizar su placer es tan excitante como sí me tocara ella a mí. Pequeños gemidos y suspiros, y en una pequeña mordida que no pude aguantarme soltó un grito bajo pero me dio remordimiento y le acaricié la nueva marca en su cadera con mi lengua.  
Mis manos se posan en sus rodillas y acaricio lentamente sus muslos con mis dedos, mientras subo para llegar a su cinto y comienzo a desabrocharlo, cuando está fuera ella me lo quita de las manos y lo pasa por mi cuello jalándome hacia ella para besarme. Mientras la beso con menos ternura y más lujuria, comenzando una batalla entre nuestras lenguas y un baile con nuestros pechos. Mis manos desabrochan el botón del short y acaricio su abdomen, no está trabajado y es suave por lo que me veo tentada a pasar mis uñas por él y arrancarle un pequeño gemido de sus labios.  
Con dificultad me separo de su boca pero me muerde el labio inferior en el intento, como si me regresara la pequeña travesura que le hice antes. En ese momento logro percibir una mirada firme y llena de deseo en sus ojos. Ella suelta mi labio y por fin llego hasta la zona que antes estaba oculta por el botón del shorts. Deslizo mis manos por entre su piel y la tela con la intención de terminar la labor de quitarle la ropa, ella parece ansiosa y levanta la cadera para facilitarme la tarea. No quise perder más tiempo y su ropa interior salió junto con el short, así que aquí estoy ahora de frente, con ella a mi merced, completamente desnuda.  
Comienzo besando la parte interna de sus muslos, mientras subo de repente me dejo llevar y le doy una pequeña mordida, pero nada fuerte, sólo para que se arquee. Continúo subiendo utilizando mi lengua y, justo antes de llegar a su entrada, exhalo exactamente en ese botón de sensaciones en su parte más íntima. Me paso a la otra pierna y sonrío contra su piel al escuchar su gemido de necesidad. Continúo besando su muslo mientras coloco una mano sobre su abdomen y paso la otra mano por debajo de ella.  
Termino con su muslo y sin previo aviso rozo mi lengua por toda su intimidad y ella suelta un sonido entre sorpresa y placer. Como quiero verla mientras disfruta mi tacto, reemplazo mi boca con mis dedos, mientras veo su cara y rozo su clítoris en círculos, lo masajeo y pellizco un poco.  
Tiende a cerrar las piernas para que no pueda alcanzarla pero yo se las sostengo con la mano. Sus ojos están llenos de placer, sus brazos levantados agarran fuertemente el brazo del sillón y dejan al descubierto sus hermosos pechos que ahora brillan por pequeñas gotas de transpiración. Deslizo mis dedos hasta se entrada pero no los introduzco, sólo juego un poco alrededor de sus labios, explorando, está tan húmeda y eso me agrada, así que quiero sentirla mejor y mis manos dejan de ser la mejor herramienta para esta tarea, por lo que coloco sus piernas en mis hombros y vuelvo a trabajar con mi boca.  
Ella con su mano izquierda aprieta su pecho y con la otra toma mi cabello para impedir que vuelva a alejarme, eso me hace sonreír ya que es una cosa innecesaria porque ya no planeaba retirarme. Mi lengua acaricia toda su entrada y la presiono directamente, ligeros movimientos, dentro y fuera. Pero decido regresar a su clítoris mientras mis dedos se encargan de fundirse en ella.  
Primero introduzco uno, familiarizándome, escucho sus reacciones a mis movimientos. Flexionándolo un poco, toco un punto específico que hace que suelte un provocativo gemido, así que quiero llenarla un poco más e introduzco un segundo dedo. Mi lengua trabaja en ella mientras mis dedos comienzan a dar estocadas más rápidas. Siento su respiración volverse errática, aprieta mi cabello tratando de aferrarse de algo. Mientras su otra mano está en su boca tratando de contenerse de ser más vocal, cosa que me parece frustrante porque preferiría escucharla, es música para mis oídos saber que yo estoy provocando todos esos sonidos.  
Mi mano libre sube y aprieta firmemente su pecho derecho, sus piernas se aprietan a mis hombros e intenta contenerse, pero le digo que se deje ir para mí, que ya no lo contenga. Debido al intenso placer que siente, sin darse cuenta comienza a mover un poco su cadera, lo que provoca que el movimiento de mis dedos sea aún más intenso. Bajo mi mano hasta su abdomen para tratar de detenerla, muerdo un poco su clítoris mientras presiono ese punto que descubrí previamente con mis dedos; ella no puede más y alcanza el punto más alto de su éxtasis.  
Aprovecho que ella no puede moverse y paso mi lengua por su entrada mientras aún está sensible, recolectando hasta la última gota, tratando de saciar mi sed. Mis dedos aún siguen dentro de ella, así que los retiro y me dispongo a limpiarlos, pero me detiene y lentamente se los lleva a su boca. Yo sólo me quedo hipnotizada viéndola y cuando termina jala mí mano atrayéndome hacia ella, sacándome de mi trance después de verla saborearse a sí misma en mi mano. Me besa y puedo probarla en sus labios, oh esos labios que saben tan bien, pero ahora con ese toque especial.  
Cuando nos separamos vi una sonrisa picara en su rostro y con un movimiento fluido nos hizo cambiar de posiciones. Me sorprendí un poco y se acercó lentamente a mi cuello y subió hasta mi lóbulo el cual mordió y me hizo estremecer, escuche una pequeña risa para después susurrar suavemente "¿acaso creíste que te salvarías?" Dejándome ansiosa por averiguar que tenía preparado para mi.   
No necesite esperar mucho ya que sentí su mano descender por mi pecho, llegar a mi abdomen y empezar a quitar del camino mis pantalones. Riendo un poco al darse cuenta que igual que al quitarme la blusa, tampoco llevaba ropa interior bajo el pantalón.  
Después de jugar un poco con mi lóbulo, descendió trazando un camino de besos y mordidas hasta mi pecho.  
Hundió su rostro en el y me abrazo delicadamente rozando sus manos por mi espalda subiendo y acariciando mis hombros y cuello, no se que fijación tengo con eso pero me gusta tanto, que me separe un poco y me gire dándole la espalda y espacio a sus labios en esa zona cuando recogí mi cabello con mi mano.  
Al principio quedo un poco confundida pero no necesito mucho tiempo para entender que quería y empezar a complacerme, con una mano me sostenía de la cintura mientras la otra junto con sus labios trazaban todos los caminos que quiso desde mi cuello hasta casi mi cintura.  
Arreglando un poco nuestras posiciones, ella coloco una de sus rodillas en la parte del sillón que quedaba libre entre mis dos piernas, poniendo su cadera en contacto con mi trasero. Su mano libre se deslizó entre el asiento del sillón y mi cuerpo, fue directamente a parar entre mis piernas comenzando un suministro de placer, como siempre ella siendo toda dulce con caricias y movimientos delicados, mientras sigue besando la base de mi cuello y espalda.  
Esta posición se sentía tan bien, estaba en contacto con todas la zonas que más me gustaban además de que podía sentir todo su cuerpo presionado tras de mi. Y aunque para mi estaba muy bien, me di cuenta que para ella debía ser algo cansado, ya que no se estaba sosteniendo bien, así gire un poco mi cuerpo hasta que mi cabeza pudiese voltear a verla y conseguí besarla. Arqueando un poco la espalda enderece su cuerpo lentamente, sin perder contacto y caricias de sus manos, hasta que quedamos ella sentada en sus talones con la rodillas flexionadas y yo sentada en la pierna que anteriormente coloco entre las mías.  
Girando un poco se recargó contra el respaldo y su mano me abrazo contra su pecho, mientras con la otra deslizo dos dedos en mi interior en un sólo movimiento, provocando que me arqueara notablemente colocando mi cabeza en su hombro y dándome cuenta que en esta posición no tenía nada a donde aferrarme, provocando que las estocadas de sus dedos se sintieran con mayor un intensidad.  
Su otra mano viajo de mi cintura a mi pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo gentilmente como después dio ligeros pellizcos al pezón, provoco pequeñas descargas eléctricas en mi interior. Busque un lugar para que mis manos se sostuvieran terminando con la izquierda apoyada en su cadera tratando de no incomodar su brazo dirigido a mi entrepierna, la derecha con el codo flexionado entrelazando mis dedos a su cabello mientras me besa el cuello y juega con lóbulo.  
Todo es tan intenso, sus dedos índice y medio presionando mi interior, mientras el pulgar comienza a estimular mi clítoris, su otra mano con un agarre firme en mi pecho, su lengua recorriendo de mi cuello al hombro y de regreso, comienza un vaivén con su cadera y el movimiento es tan placentero que siento mi clímax cerca y creo poder mantenerlo un poco más pero escucho un susurro en mi odio que dice "te amo" y es mi perdición mientas cierro los ojos por la intensidad de todo, mi interior se estrecha contra sus dedos y me dejo ir.   
Ninguna de las dos puede más, veo como se cierran sus ojos y me parece la cosa más adorable. Así que me giro y la atraigo conmigo mientras me acuesto termino con ella abrazada a mi cuerpo, descansando sobre mi pecho y yo solo pienso que no podría desear algo mejor que esto.  
Y lo último que escucha antes de dormir es mi susurro, casi arrullo diciendo "yo te amo más".

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo, espero sea de su agrado.   
> Es el producto de una apuesta, ya que estábamos en una plática muy interesante ;p
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
